


Lucky

by c0nsistentlyinc0nsistent



Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Fluff, M/M, im tired and wanted to write this, theyre just cuddling in bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:06:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0nsistentlyinc0nsistent/pseuds/c0nsistentlyinc0nsistent
Summary: Ex thought as he gently traced the scars on Hels' arm.He thought about how lucky he was to be laying there with him.
Relationships: Evil Xisuma/Helsknight, Helsknight/Evil Xisuma
Comments: 4
Kudos: 100





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> I may not really write HC stuff anymore but I wanted to write this :P got an idea so I wrote it  
> Plus I'm still incredibly soft for this ship 
> 
> So here's a small fluffy oneshot of some exhels

  


* * *

  


Ex gazed softly at Hels' arm. The one connected to the hand laying gently on his shoulders. The one often wrapped around him comfortably.

  


  


He enjoyed laying there in the evil knight's arms. Enveloped in their warmth, and in Hels' love. He wasn't one to come off as very affectionate, and yet he softened up quite a bit for Ex. Sure, he would still appear stern around others, but it was only a facade. Ex could tell by the way Hels would flash him a smile after a harsh remark. 

  


  


Deep down, Hels was afraid of turning soft. What good would he be as this realm's greatest and most terrifying champion if he was soft? Admittedly, Ex made him soft. His love for Ex was genuine, and it softened up his soul. Not entirely, but just enough. 

  


  


And Ex was grateful. He considered himself lucky. 

  


  


He thought about it as his fingers gently traced some of the many scars on Hels' upper arm. How lucky he was to be laying there in Hels' arms. How lucky he was to be able to lay there and trace his fingers over the warrior's scars. How lucky he was to belong to Hels, to be able to say that Hels was his and that he was Hels'. 

  


  


It brought a warm smile to his face. And a gentle smile to Hels', awaken slightly by Ex's nails running gently over the marks on his arm. 

  


  


He pressed a small kiss to Ex's forehead, pulling him closer. 

  


Ex sighed happily, hand resting gentle on Hels' arm. 

  


He was lucky. He really was. 

  


* * *

  



End file.
